Ozwell Spencer Origins: Delirium
by Polatrixu
Summary: De antiguas pesadillas nacen los delirios que pueden llevar al mundo a la perdicion. Participa en el reto semanal de Origins perteneciente al foro: Resident Evil: Behind the Horror.


¡Bienvenidos sean a una nueva historia de Origins!

Este fic es prácticamente un reescrito de otro que ya esta publicado. Es casi lo mismo, pero con temática y final un tanto distinto. Bueno… ES MUUUY distinto. El personaje que me tocó es Spencer, ya que LightOfMoon me obligo a escribir en una semana el trabajo de un mes, probablemente no este tan pulido como quisiera que estuviera para ustedes. Pero bueno, yo cumpli con mi parte. Ahora, sin mas palabras de una Pola chihuahua furiosa, disfruten el fic :)

~!

Se encontraba en una habitación decorada al estilo victoriano. Iluminada solamente por la tenue luz que despedía una vela reposando desde un escritorio de caoba y el suave brillo de la luna llena. Repasaba los reportes de los recientes desastres; incluyendo la traición por parte de Alex.

La mujer que había considerado su hija desapareció con la investigación que lo haría inmortal y detendría la maldición del tiempo. Aquel virus que lo pondría a la cabeza de la humanidad como un Dios. Un virus que lo convertiría además en los miedos más profundos de los demás. Alex Wesker le arrebató de las manos lo que él consideraba su destino a cumplir.

Luego de despedir a Patrick, su mayordomo, y acabado de poner la mayoría de sus asuntos en orden, se acercó al escritorio en su silla de ruedas con mucha dificultad y procedió a escribir en un papel lo que sería el último eco de sus enfermos deseos.

Ozwell E. Spencer entonces se recargó en su transporte de enfermo y observó un cofre de tamaño mediano de caoba con refuerzos de metal dorado. Una antigüedad perteneciente a su difunta niñez, en el que guardaba sus juguetes y a veces se encerraba el mismo en él. Recordó cómo su madre lo sacó inconsciente y azul de ahí. Casi sin vida. Murmuraba delirante que el monstruo casi lo vencía pero que él logró derrotarlo con sus lágrimas.

Sus padres tenían problemas. Y él se encerraba en su cofre para evitar oírlos discutir. Nunca entendió muy bien las causas, pero eso no lo hacía menos terrible y en la seguridad del cofre el escapaba a una realidad alterna. En la que se sentía seguro.

Un día su padre, Elliot Spencer, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Su madre culpó a su infante ser de tal evento desafortunado y poco a poco su vida se transformó en un infierno para él. Ozwell Spencer siempre se considero un buen chico. Hasta que su madre comenzó a decirle lo contrario. Poco a poco le hizo perder la razón y dentro de corto tiempo el se lo creyó y hasta se alucinaba en los espejos como un ser de ojos carmesí brillantes y tez color carbón, como los residuos dejados por las llamas del infierno.

Suspirando, tocó el objeto con manos temblorosas. Y recordó cómo después de la misteriosa departura de su padre; su mundo seguro comenzó a plagarse de monstruos sacados de las pesadillas infantiles mas terrorificas. De hecho de ahí había sacado un par de ideas para una que otra B.O.W.

"Gracias, Mamá." Murmuró, recordando los maltratos psicológicos de los que fue víctima. Gracias a esa mujer estaba en ese lugar. Tan pronto como cumplió la edad suficiente se fue de su hogar y se dedicó al estudio e investigaciones. No precisamente de manera directa, pero él financió numerosos proyectos de Umbrella y se convirtió de alguna manera en el demonio que su madre siempre le dijo que era.

Mentiras, armas biológicas, muertos vivientes y monstruos diseñados de acuerdo a sus pesadillescos recuerdos. Las plagas estaban basados en unas criaturas de sus malos delirios, esos monstruos tenían apariencia humana y aspecto muy similar al de él, pero después de unos instantes perdían sus cabezas y extremidades similares a tentáculos salían por el cuello.

Los lickers por otra parte fueron inspirados en una criatura imaginaria que se adhería a las paredes que atacaba con una larga lengua rugosa y a veces escupían un líquido viscoso rojo de propiedades ácidas.

Los tyrants… esos si los modificó un poco pues las criaturas en las que estaban basados eran gordas y no musculosas. Criaturas que pese a estar dañadas, faltarles miembros o medio cuerpo seguían avanzando para cumplir su objetivo, matarlo.

Ozwell E. Spencer siempre fue un hombre de ciencia, y mientras veía el cofre un malestar se apoderó de él. Jamás pudo dar explicación a la criaturas que combatió en sus delirios de moribundo cuando era un chico. Se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de apaciguar su sentir. Aun recordaba claramente a la última criatura que le atormentó antes de que su madre lo sacara del cofre, un ser cuya forma original era un cráneo gigante blanco con dientes en forma de navaja. Las cuencas oculares vacías e iluminadas con dos puntos amarillos y una estructura semiliquida que le daba habilidad de mutar o cambiar de forma a voluntad. El imponente ser al que apodo Delirium con el paso de los años, tenía la capacidad de transformarse en todos sus miedos, un delirio que lo dejaba completamente paralizado y a merced del ser pesadillesco.

Razón por la cual la investigación que Alex Wesker se robó, estaba orientada al miedo. Ahí estaban las respuestas de como vencerlo, convertirse en los temores de alguien más y controlarle usando los delirios producidos.

El hombre senil se levantó con dificultad de su silla de ruedas. Alex Wesker no se había robado todo. Aún quedaba la muestra del virus sin refinar, su plan B por si algo como esa traición sucedía.

Avanzó pesadamente a uno de los cuadros de la habitación y lo removió con facilidad, dejándolo caer al suelo sin importarle el daño producido a la obra de arte hecha por él que representaba un paisaje gris de colinas y uno que otro árbol seco. Una especie de limbo con el que soñó alguna vez. Un lugar sin gritos, sin miedo, sin dolor.

Detrás del cuadro se encontraba una pequeña caja fuerte con sistema de refrigeración. Abrió la puertecilla después de introducir un código de seguridad y detrás de una neblina fría que se liberó casi a presión, se observaba una única jeringa con un líquido color hueso en su interior.

La tomó y sin importarle mucho los estándares de salubridad introdujo la fría aguja en su brazo, presionando el émbolo de la misma.

El líquido a baja temperatura entró en su deteriorada humanidad y comenzó a cambiarla a algo supuestamente superior. Pasados unos instantes, Ozwell E. Spencer se sintió mejor y caminó a paso apresurado al cofre de su infancia.

Era hora de enfrentar de nuevo sus miedos, superarlos y pasar de ser el demonio que su madre siempre le recriminó, al Dios que merecía ser.

Abrio el cofre y se introdujo en el cerrandolo por completo.

~!

Se removió las gafas y examinó la habitación. A simple vista parecía limpia e impecable. Pero su agudo sentido del olfato le contaba una historia completamente diferente. El olor a sangre y lo que parecía ser descomposición impregnaba el lugar, causándole desagrado. Aparentemente alguien había llegado antes que él.

En el escritorio, junto a una carta de delirios y numerosos dibujos dignos de un niño de preescolar que eran similares a varias B.O.W.S. hechas por su objetivo, se encontraba una extraña llave antigua con restos dorados.

La examinó sin tocarla, y cuando estuvo seguro que no había mecanismos que activaran alguna trampa de esas que tanto le gustaban a Ozwell, la tomó con la mano en la que no sujetaba sus gafas oscuras.

Experimentó una sensación extraña similar a un mareo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Abrió los ojos, desconcertado. Comenzó a recordar cosas que no había vivido.

Su cuerpo mutando de manera incontrolable. Tentáculos y tumores saliendo de su brazo derecho mientras estaba rodeado de lo que parecía ser el mismo infierno. Y él se estaba hundiendo en las llamas infernales.

"Nuevo síntoma, delirios." Se dijo a sí mismo fríamente mientras se colocaba las gafas de nuevo sobre sus ojos color carmesí; sin embargo perdió el interés en el asunto de manera rápida. El virus que corría por sus venas estaba causándole muchas molestias últimamente y lo atribuyó a los efectos secundarios temporales del suero estabilizador que usaba para mantenerlo a niveles no críticos.

Observó la llave dorada y decidió guardarla en el bolsillo para examinarla después. Ozwell gustaba de guardar cosas en los lugares más insólitos.

Escuchó movimiento en un rincón proveniente del interior de un cofre cerrado con llave. Intuyendo sobre la que había guardado en su bolsillo momentos atrás y se decidió a abrir el contenedor de madera y metal con la misma.

Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos lo desconcertó. El contenedor estaba lleno hasta el tope de una sustancia semiliquida color hueso. El extraño elemento empezó a derramarse del cofre y Albert Wesker dio dos pasos en retroceso. Más por asco que por desconcierto.

Un cráneo aparentemente humano comenzó a tomar forma en todo ese mar pestilente. Tan pronto como estuvo completamente reconstruido abrió las fauces y emitió un rugido gutural. Los globos oculares estaban ausentes pero las oscuras cuencas poseían un brillo amarillo.

Apuntó su arma al extraño ser que se estaba formando frente a él. Definitivamente se trataba de un ser humanoide. Disparó contra el ser cuando las garras estaban completas al final de sus largos brazos, pero no funcionó, el agujero en la cabeza de la criatura se cerró casi inmediatamente.

Se admitió sentir un poco de preocupación, y más cuando el ser frente a él era un Tyrant de primera generación, increíblemente similar al que acabó con su vida en la mansión Arklay.

El Tyrant semiliquido de coloración hueso arremetió contra el ex investigador de Umbrella en una embestida furiosa, tratando de reducirlo a jirones usando las gigantescas garras que poseía en cada mano.

Wesker los evadió facilmente. Como humano normal no tuvo oportunidad contra una criatura como esa, pero ahora con su mejorada estructura los podía triturar fácilmente con las manos al descubierto. Aunque no dejaban de causar cierta sensación de incomodidad en él.

Tomó una de las garras del engendro infernal y usando su cuerpo como eje, lo mandó a volar contra una pared y se deshizo en un torrente de la sustancia que lo conformó.

Asegurándose de que la criatura no se reformaría de nuevo, acomodó su chaqueta de cuero, ajustó sus lentes de sol y procedió a acercarse al cofre del que aún brotaba esa extraña sustancia que parecía tener mente propia.

El charco se expandía como pequeñas venas por el suelo, llegando a conectarse con los restos del Tyrant recientemente derrotado ¿Tendría acaso algo que ver con el virus T-Veronica?

Una risa muy familiar retumbó detrás de él, causando que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, abriera los ojos en grande por nervios.

"¿Lo quieres? ¡No eres digno de su poder!"

La forma mutada de Alexia Ashford se encontraba frente a él, envuelta en sus características llamas piroquineticas. Al igual que el Tyrant contaba con un cuerpo de la misma consistencia y color, las cuencas de los ojos vacías e iluminadas por dos luces amarillas brillantes.

Era como si el cofre diera vida de nuevo a todo aquello que le causó preocupación o incomodidad alguna vez.

Evadió los ataques pirómanos de la reformada mujer mientras ésta no dejaba de reír como desquiciada.

Wesker de igual manera utilizó sus habilidades sobrehumanas para combatir a la Alexia reformada, optó por combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que Ashford tenía ventaja en el la lucha a distancia lanzandole fuego.

Más temprano que tarde, la imitación semilíquida de Ashford se convirtió en un charco en el suelo.

Wesker no tuvo piedad. Le tomó de los brazos y se los arrancó de un tirón. La mujer no dejó de reír, ni siquiera cuando la atravesó por el pecho con su brazo y separó una de sus piernas. Buscando una solución a la desquiciada risa que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, la dejó caer al suelo y de un pisotón le destrozó la cabeza callandole finalmente.

¿Qué rayos había en el cofre? Se acercó velozmente a él, antes de que otra criatura naciera de la sustancia que cubría el suelo. Y al posar la vista en el interior del contenedor casi pierde los estribos.

"Spencer… ¿Qué diablos te has hecho?"

Disparó, disparó numerosas rondas de su arma de alto calibre al interior del cofre, lo cerró y lo arrojó a la chimenea para después encenderla. La sustancia en el suelo pareció convertirse en cenizas mientras el cofre ardía en llamas, quedando inutilizable para muestreo.

Wesker decidió que era lo mejor y muy en el fondo esperaba que no hubiera muestras de la sustancia color hueso que parecía revivir las pesadillas de las personas. Hasta el más duro de los hombres tendría terrores nocturnos con la risa desquiciada de Alexia Ashford y con la causa de su casi muerte.

Oyó ruidos de pasos apresurados que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos calculadores. "Tengo invitados que entretener." Murmuró dejando el contenedor de caoba consumirse en la chimenea y se acercó al ventanal. Mientras veía el extraño brillo amarillo que la luna desprendía esa noche, la puerta se abrió violentamente. Sabía que el encuentro lo distraería de la extraña experiencia que había sufrido.

~~~~!~~~~

Ozwell E. Spencer abrió el cofre por dentro después de un largo rato de luchar contra sus miedos internos y sacó la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Se encontraba en un lugar lleno de colinas grises y árboles secos. Un cielo sin sol e igualmente sin color.

Salió del contenedor y caminó sin dirección fija. No le importaba, de alguna manera se encontraba tranquilo, en paz y relajado. ¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía así?

~!

Y esto ha sido todo. Esperen con ansias el proximo origins escrito por mis virtuosas manos :)

Agradecimientos especiales a:

AddieRedfield, SKANDROSITA, Cmosser, AdrianaSnapeHouse, Light of moon 12, Frozenheart7, Nessio y Ariakas DV por leer antes de publicar y darme opiniones y numerosas amenazas de muerte. Todas las galletitas del mundo para ustedes!


End file.
